Maska kłamstw
Maska kłamstw to opowieść, której akcja dzieje się sześć lat po wydarzeniach opisanych w Kodeksie. Opowiada o rozpoczęciu na Artas Nui wojny z Armią Nowego Świata. Prolog Tanith szła wolno przed siebie, a stukot jej butów na obcasie odbijał się echem przy każdym kroku. Przemierzała teraz korytarze starego, lecz wciąż okazałego pałacu stojącego samotnie na gołej wysepce, zagubiony pośród morskich fal. Napawała się każdym centymetrem tego miejsca. Było po prostu niesamowite. Niezwykle tajemnicze, niedostępne i uderzająco piękne. Zupełnie jak ja - przeszło jej przez myśl. Pałac należał do jednego ze steltiańskich arystokratów, który kazał wybudować go na odosobnionej wyspie, kilka kio morskich od Nieugiętego Miasta - Artas Nui. Niestety, podczas jednej z wypraw wrogowie właściciela postanowili go wyeliminować, a pałac pozostawiono samemu sobie i na przestrzeni wieków zapomniano o jego istnieniu. To on pokazał jej to miejsce. I Tanith je pokochała. Uwielbiała kroczyć jego korytarzami, teraz pustymi, i wyobrażać sobie, jak niedługo będą wyglądać. Obecnie w zamku nie było nikogo oprócz niej - nie licząc tych, którzy znajdowali się w podziemiach - lecz Toa Wody widziała już w swoim umyśle setki służących, krzątających się w tę i z powrotem, gotowych spełnić każde jej żądanie. Zadrżała z podniecenia na samą myśl o tym. Zwracaliby się do niej „wasza wysokość”, wykonywali każde jej polecenie, gdyż inaczej kazałaby ich stracić. Zawsze marzyła o takim życiu. Zawsze pragnęła władzy i nieograniczonej mocy. I wreszcie, po tylu latach, mogła to wszystko mieć. To on jej to obiecał. Obiecał, że stanie na szczycie świata, jeśli tylko się do niego przyłączy. Komu innemu może by odmówiła, jednak w nim było coś niezwykłego, coś, co rozświetliło ciemność i wypełniło pustkę w jej sercu po stracie ukochanego, coś, dla czego straciła głowę i czemu całkowicie się oddała. Tak. On zdecydowanie był wspaniałą postacią. Pchnęła mosiężne drzwi i weszła do jej ulubionego pomieszczenia - głównej sali, zbudowanej na planie koła, rozświetlonej przez słoneczne promienie wpadające do środka przez ogromne, podłużne okna. Przy znajdujących się nieopodal ścian filarach, podtrzymujących sklepienie, tkwiły wspaniałe rzeźby z białego kamienia, przedstawiające najrozmaitszych wojowników z dawnych legend, tak starych i zapomnianych, że Tanith nigdy ich nie słyszała. Zdawali się oni strzec komnaty i jednocześnie dodawać jej blasku swoją nieziemskością, osiągniętą dzięki idealnej precyzji i ponadczasowemu kunsztowi. Aż dziw, że przez te wszystkie lata nikt ich stąd nie wykradł. Jednak to nie rzeźby robiły największe wrażenie. To stojący na przeciwległym końcu olbrzymi, pozłacany tron, przyozdobiony srebrnymi ornamentami, choć trochę podniszczony, wciąż olśniewający, najbardziej ją zachwycał. Tanith podeszła do niego i z ogromnym uniesieniem, niemal graniczącym z ekstazą, przejechała po nim dłonią. Następnie usadowiła się w nim wygodnie, założyła nogę na nogę i delikatnie oparła ręce na idealnie wyprofilowanych podłokietnikach. Westchnęła. Nie mogła już doczekać się dnia, w którym wreszcie zostanie cesarzową. Rozdział 1 Protostalowy młot z hukiem uderzył o rozżarzone żelazo. Ragan otarł wierzchem dłoni ściekające mu po twarzy strużki potu i uderzył jeszcze parę razy. Musiał wyrobić się z zamówieniem w dwa dni. Nie chciał tracić klientów. I tak miał ich niewielu, a teraz, kiedy brakowało mu pieniędzy, potrzebował ich bardziej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Może gdyby jego kuźnia znajdowała się w innym, bardziej uczęszczanym miejscu, nie musiałby się tym martwić. Jednak w kwestii jej umiejscowienia Onu-Matoranin nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia - wszystko zależało od władz wyspy. A władze postanowiły przydzielić mu mały budyneczek w bocznej odnodze jednej z ulic Pierwszego Dystryktu Artas Nui. Mało kto był w tym miejscu zainteresowany jego usługami - właściwie, to mało kto w ogóle tu był. Ragan musiał stawiać sprawy tych kilku klientów, których jakimś cudem udało mu się zdobyć w tej stęchłej dzielnicy, na pierwszym miejscu, jeśli chciał zarobić. Ukończenie zamówienia w terminie było więc jego priorytetem. Dlatego musiał ciężko pracować przez najbliższe dwa dni. I dlatego zamknął już drzwi i okiennice, by nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. I tak zleceniodawcy rzadko go odwiedzali. A tych, którzy zjawiali się u niego częściej nie miał zamiaru wpuszczać teraz do środka. Głównie byli to handlarze wędrujący od drzwi do drzwi, próbujący wcisnąć swój zdecydowanie za drogi jak na jakość oferowanego produktu towar, lub fałszywi poborcy podatkowi. Niech trzymają się od niego z daleka. Westchnął. Kiedyś wiodło mu się znacznie lepiej - jeszcze za czasów, kiedy był archiwistą w podziemnej części siedziby XONOX-u, korporacji władającej miastem. Jednak z czasem zaczęto zwalniać pracowników i zastępować ich mechanicznymi automatami, by zaoszczędzić pieniądze wypłacane wcześniej jako wynagrodzenia. Jakby taka ogromna organizacja naprawdę potrzebowała oszczędzać pieniądze… Niech spłoną w Karzahni, pomyślał Ragan. Nie dość, że pozbawili go dobrze płatnej pracy, to jeszcze umiejscowili jego kuźnię tuż przy ich głównej kwaterze, by przez cały czas musiał wdychać wypluwane z ich kominów kłęby spalin. Nagłe pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Matoranin podniósł głowę i spojrzał w ich kierunku. Był pewien, że wywiesił na drzwiach tabliczkę z napisem „Zamknięte”. Nikt nie powinien mu przeszkadzać. - Zamknięte. Proszę przyjść jutro - odezwał się, a po krótkim namyśle dodał: - Albo najlepiej za dwa dni. - Nie wygłupiaj się, Ragan, tylko wpuść mnie do środka! - rozległ się głos za drzwiami. Onu-Matoranin zamrugał. Znał ten głos. Podszedł do drzwi, przekręcił klucz w zamku i otworzył je. Natychmiast do środka wpadł zziajany Ta-Matoranin z Kanohi Huną, zamknął za sobą drzwi i przywarł do nich, ciężko dysząc. - Rebis? - zdumiał się Ragan. - Co ty tu robisz? Ta-Matoranin spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy Ragan mu przerwał: - Niech zgadnę… Znów grałeś w karty z jakimiś Skakdi? - Posłał rozmówcy ciężkie spojrzenie. - No… Można tak powiedzieć - odparł Rebis. - Ile tym razem? - Co? - Ile tym razem jesteś winny? - Och, niewiele… - Ile? Rebis przewrócił oczami. - Piętnaście tysięcy… - wydusił wreszcie. - Piętnaście tysięcy?! - Ragan wybałuszył oczy. - Czyś ty oszalał?! Ta-Matoranin skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zrobił obrażoną minę. - Hej, myślałem, że wygram - powiedział. - Szło mi w miarę dobrze… Do czasu… Ragan jedynie westchnął. - I jak przypuszczam, nie miałeś takiej kwoty przy sobie? - zapytał. - Nie. - Rebis pokręcił głową. - Dlatego postanowiłem im uciec, zanim zdążyliby mnie zmiażdżyć z wściekłości. - Pobiegli za tobą? - Chyba tak. Nie wiem. Nie oglądałem się za siebie. Nie było czasu. Onu-Matoranin pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Podszedł do okna, otworzył je i wychylił głowę. Na końcu ulicy dostrzegł cztery barczyste postacie z długimi kolcami na grzbiecie, czerwonymi ślepiami i ogromnymi, białymi zębiskami. Bez wątpienia Skakdi. Jeden z nich, stojący na czele, zwrócił się do drugiego: - Sprawdź ulicę obok, może wybiegnie tamtędy. Reszta za mną - rozkazał. - Widziałem, jak schował się w jednym z budynków tutaj. Ragan schował głowę do środka i zamknął okno. - Idą tu - powiedział. - Słyszałem. Spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Posłuchaj, dam ci uciec tylnymi drzwiami - rzekł. - Wyjdziesz na boczną ulicę, tylko uważaj, jeden z nich już się tam udał. - Spokojnie. - Rebis uśmiechnął się. - Z jednym sobie poradzę. - Z pewnością… - mruknął Ragan i zaprowadził Ta-Matoranina na tyły kuźni. Kiedy otwierał mu drzwi, dobiegł ich głos Skakdi, będących bez wątpienia już bardzo blisko: - Niech ja tylko dorwę tego, który go tam ukrywa… Wywrócę mu wszystkie tryby na lewą stronę! Ragan przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Wiesz, po namyśle… Chyba jednak pójdę z tobą - odezwał się, po czym obaj opuścili budynek. Ragan zamknął drzwi na klucz, lecz szczerze wątpił, czy to powstrzyma Zakazian, którzy spróbują się tędy przebić. Dwaj Matoranie znaleźli się w małym, ciasnawym zaułku. U jego wylotu dostrzegli jednego ze Skakdi, odzianego w ciemnozielony pancerz. On najwyraźniej również ich zauważył. - Tam są! - wrzasnął i ruszył na nich. W tym samym momencie Rebis i Ragan rzucili się do ucieczki. Po chwili do zielonego Skakdi dołączyli pozostali, wypadając z wnętrza kuźni. Matoranie byli znacznie szybsi od wielkich, zakutych w zbroje zakapiorów, ale to pozwoliło im tylko prędzej dotrzeć do końca ślepego zaułka. Ulicę zamykała wysoka, metalowa brama kwatery XONOX-u, obficie udekorowana groźnymi napisami, ostrzegającymi przed strażnikami i śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwem. Za plecami obaj Matoranie słyszeli coraz głośniejszy tupot nóg. Ragan złapał za uchwyt bramy i przekonał się, że jest zamknięta. Mógł się tego spodziewać. - I co teraz? - Spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Nie ma innej drogi! Ta-Matoranin zmierzył wzrokiem bramę. Nad zamkiem znajdował się wylot rury głosowej, lecz Rebis wiedział, że lepiej było nie wdawać się w rozmowę ze strażnikiem po drugiej stronie. Po chwili przyszedł mu do głowy jednak pewien pomysł. - Och, nie byłbym tego taki pewien… - odparł, po czym dobył swoich sztyletów i zaczął piąć się po bramie. - Co ty robisz?! - krzyknął Ragan. - Nie wolno nam tam wchodzić! - Wolisz dać sobie obić mordę tym Skakdi? - odparł Ta-Matoranin, będący już w połowie drogi na górę. Ragan obejrzał się za siebie. Zakazianie byli coraz bliżej - od Matoranina dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkanaście bio. Ragan westchnął ciężko, sięgnął po swoje Łamacze, wbił je w bramę i również zaczął się po niej wspinać. - Kiedyś cię zamorduję… - rzucił do przyjaciela. Mimo groźnych ostrzeżeń, po drugiej stronie znajdował się jedynie rozległy dziedziniec wyłożony ośmiokątnymi płytami, otoczony przez fabryczne zabudowania. Tuż za nim pięła się w górę ogromna kopuła, pokryta czymś, co przypominało sieć z poskręcanego metalu. Dookoła niej ustawione były rzędy kominów, z których nieustannie wydobywał się obrzydliwie czarny dym. Lecz co najdziwniejsze, nigdzie dookoła Matoranie nie dostrzegli żadnych strażników ani zabezpieczeń, poza jedną kamerą zawieszoną tuż nad wejściem do wnętrza budowli, która jednak i tak nie patrzyła w ich kierunku. - Nikogo tu nie ma - zauważył Rebis. - Oczywiście, że nie ma - odparł Ragan. - To jedno z bocznych wejść. Nie jest tak silnie strzeżone jak te główne. - Więc nim nam nie grozi. Po co się tak na mnie wydzierałeś, kiedy próbowałem tu wejść? - Bo to miejsce nadal może być strzeżone. I z pewnością jest. - Ragan rozejrzał się na boki. Brak zabezpieczeń mógł być tylko pozorny. Nie było mowy, żeby Vrex, szef XONOX-u, zostawił któreś z wejść do jego kwatery bez ani jednej pułapki. Rebis mruknął. Domyślał się, że ich prześladowcy za chwilę dobiegną do bramy - może nawet już przy niej byli. Nie przypuszczał, żeby próbowali się na nią wspiąć, ale mogli przekupić strażnika (o ile jakiś tu w ogóle był), by wpuścił ich do środka. Tak czy inaczej, on i Ragan nie powinni zwlekać. Ta-Matoranin już miał przemknąć przez dziedziniec, gdy z jakiegoś zakamarka wyłonił się niewielki, szczurowaty Rahi. Przebiegł zaledwie kilka bio, zanim jedna z płyt dziedzińca eksplodowała. Matoranie zastygli, gdy obsypał ich grad kamiennych odłamków. - Zaminowali to miejsce…? - Rebis zadrżał. Niewiele brakowało, a wbiegłby na te płyty. W drzwiach pojawił się zaspany Skakdi w czarnym pancerzu z logiem XONOX-u na piersi (czyli nie wszyscy zostali zastąpieni przez maszyny, przeszło Raganowi przez myśl), ziewając. Matoranie byli zbyt widoczni, żeby się ruszyć, ale strażnik patrzył tylko na krater, który powstał w ziemi po eksplozji miny. Mimo wszystko było tylko kwestią czasu, za nim spojrzy w ich stronę. Rebis i Ragan dobrze wiedzieli, że nie mogą z powrotem wspiąć się za bramę, za którą czekały zakapiory. Jeśli jednak spróbują przebiec przez dziedziniec, mogą zostać rozerwani na kawałki wielkości tego Rahi. Nagle zahuczał bramofon. - Idę! - burknął niechętnie strażnik i ruszył w kierunku bramy, drapiąc się po tyłku, i jakimś cudem nie dostrzegając jeszcze dwójki obcych Matoran. Doszedł do krateru i uważnie go obejrzał, jakby usiłując odkryć, co spowodowało wybuch. Widać było, że wcale się nie spieszył. Ragan i Rebis nie mogli pozostać tam, gdzie stali. Kiedy strażnik się odwróci, natychmiast ich zauważy. Nie był zbyt bystry, to już zdążyli zauważyć, ale z pewnością nie był ślepy. Po cichu przesunęli się jak najdalej od strażnika, starając się nie wchodzić na kamienne płyty, lecz nadal pozostawali widoczni. - Co robimy? - szepnął Ta-Matoranin na ucho swojemu towarzyszowi. - Myślę… - odpowiedział równie cicho Ragan. Bramofon znów się odezwał, tym razem głośniej. - Dobra, dobra, już idę! - krzyknął niecierpliwie strażnik i poczłapał ku bramie. Nagle Rebis wpadł na szalony pomysł. - Hej… Nie każda płyta jest zaminowana, prawda? - zwrócił się do przyjaciela. Ten spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. - Nie chcesz chyba…? - Ten Rahi przebiegł co najwyżej dwa bio, zanim wyleciał w powietrze. Jeśli pobiegniemy ile sił w nogach, może będziemy mieli szczęście. - Albo i nie - mruknął Ragan. Jednak musiał przyznać, że ten pomysł, choć szalony, wydawał mu się lepszy niż stanie w miejscu i czekanie, aż zauważy ich stróżujący Skakdi. Wszystko wydawało się mu lepsze niż stanie w miejscu i czekanie, aż zauważy ich stróżujący Skakdi. Nagle kolejna przerażająca myśl przyszła Rebisowi do głowy. - A może nie trzeba biec… - wyszeptał. - Może powinniśmy skakać. Wiesz, jak Fusa. W ten sposób nadepnęlibyśmy tylko na kilka płyt. Miało to sens. Lecz Ragan wiedział, że to się nie uda. Był przekonany, że to się nie uda i któryś z nich wyleci w powietrze, a drugi zostanie złapany przez strażnika. Albo obaj wylecą w powietrze. To dopiero byłby ubaw. Mimo wszystko powiedział: - Dobra, spróbujmy tego. - Po chwili dodał, posyłając Rebisowi znaczące spojrzenie: - Ale ty pierwszy. Ta-Matoranin rozejrzał się i ocenił, że od najbliższych drzwi dzieli ich około dwunastu bio. Nie tak dużo. Jeśli będzie sadził odpowiednio długie susy, nadepnie tylko na kilka płyt. Przy odrobinie szczęścia dotnie stopą tylko sześciu z nich. Ile było tu min? Nie miał pojęcia, ale raczej wątpił, żeby Vrex zaminował co szóstą płytę. Miał na to pieniądze, ale czy marnowałby je na podkładanie aż tylu bomb w jednym z bocznych wejść do kwatery? Przeniósł wzrok na drzwi przed sobą. Miał nadzieję, że są otwarte, inaczej on i Ragan będą mieć ogromnego pecha. Jak ten Rahi. Bramofon zawył i tym razem nie umilkł. Idealny moment. Rebis skoczył. Czas jakby zwolnił, kiedy zbliżał się do pierwszej płyty. Gdy dotknął jej stopą, z ulgą odkrył, że nic się nie stało. Wykonał kolejny skok. I kolejny, i kolejny. Sam nie wiedział jak się mu to udało, lecz po paru sekundach był już przy drzwiach. W jednym kawałku. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Ragana. Strażnik szedł w kierunku bramy, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, nie zważając, po jakich płytach stąpa. Onu-Matoranin miał cichą nadzieję, że ten dureń wyleci w powietrze i przestanie być ich z martwieniem. Póki co jednak wciąż tam był, a Ragan musiał jak najszybciej się schować, by nie zostać zauważonym. Wziął głęboki wdech i skoczył za Rebisem, naśladując jego kroki, choć nie tak zgrabnie. Wreszcie dotarł do przyjaciela. Obaj spojrzeli na drzwi, a potem na siebie. Skinęli głowami. Ta-Matoranin pociągnął za klamkę i pchnął drzwi. Ustąpiły. Znaleźli się w pustym, ciemnym korytarzu. Od razu uderzyła w nich ogromna fala gorąca i woń spalin, jeszcze silniejsza niż na zewnątrz. Ale w końcu byli bezpieczni. - W końcu jesteśmy bezpieczni - odetchnął z ulgą Ta-Matoranin. - Wcale nie - mruknął Ragan. - Jesteśmy w środku kwatery XONOX-u! Tutaj musi się roić od strażników. - Wolisz wrócić na tamto pole minowe? Poza tym, nie panikuj. Nikogo tu nie ma. Na te słowa usłyszeli zbliżające się głosy, dobiegające z bocznej odnogi korytarza. Ragan posłał Rebisowi ciężkie spojrzenie. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie patrz tak na mnie - powiedział. - Chodź, musimy się gdzieś schować. Po prawej stronie ciągnął się szereg drzwi. Ta-Matoranin podszedł do pierwszych z nich i spróbował je otworzyć, jednak klamka była zablokowana metalową obudową, której najwyraźniej nie dało się otworzyć bez klucza. Rebis siłował się przez chwilę z drzwiami, napierając na nie, lecz wreszcie się poddał i westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na przyjaciela. - Zamknięte. Ragan przewrócił oczami, podszedł do drzwi i roztrzaskał stalową blokadę swoimi Łamaczami. Obaj Matoranie weszli do środka i zamknęli za sobą drzwi od wewnątrz. Ponownie dopisało im szczęście. Ujrzeli dziesiątki pancerzy czarnych pancerzy z logiem korporacji na piersi, zawieszone na ścianach. Rebis wciągnął powietrze, podekscytowany. - Możemy się w nie przebrać. - Spojrzał na Onu-Matoranina. - Wtedy ci tępi strażnicy nie będą próbowali nas zatrzymać! - Podbiegł do zawieszonych zbroi i przyjrzał się im. - Są nawet w naszych rozmiarach! - Oczywiście, że są - rzucił Ragan. - Tu jest zatrudnionych mnóstwo Matoran. Ja sam tu pracowałem. Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby… - Popatrzył na towarzysza, lecz ten już zakładał na siebie czarną zbroję. Westchnął. - I co chcesz dalej zrobić? - zapytał. - Nawet jeśli pracownicy uznają nas za jednych z nich, co nam to da? Nie możemy tak po prostu włóczyć się po tym miejscu. Ktoś się w końcu zorientuje, że coś jest nie tak. Rebis skończył zakładać nowy pancerz i dokładnie się obejrzał, po czym zwrócił się do Ragana: - Mówiłeś, że tu pracowałeś, nie? Więc zaprowadzisz nas do drugiego wyjścia. - Pracowałem pod ziemią. W Archiwach. Prawie wcale nie bywałem na wyższych poziomach - wyjaśnił. - Poza tym, to było dawno temu. Nie znam na pamięć całego układu korytarzy! - Och, daj spokój. Archiwiści mają dobrą pamięć. Na pewno się nie zgubimy. No chyba, że masz lepszy pomysł. - Spojrzał wymownie na Ragana. - No właśnie. Więc nie marudź, tylko wkładaj pancerz. Onu-Matoranin ponownie westchnął, lecz nie zamierzał protestować. W końcu musieli się wydostać z tego budynku, a na pewno nie mogli wyjść tą drogą, którą przyszli. Skakdi zapewne nadal stali pod bramą, o ile strażnik nie wpuścił ich do środka i nie wyruszył razem z nimi na poszukiwanie intruzów. Kiedy byli gotowi, Ta-Matoranin otworzył drzwi i wychylił lekko głowę, rozglądając się. - Droga wolna - oznajmił. - Wynośmy się stąd. Opuścili pomieszczenie i ruszyli przed siebie ponurym korytarzem. - Mam co do tego złe przeczucia - mruknął Ragan. *** - Na pewno wiesz, dokąd idziemy? - spytał Rebis po pewnym czasie. Ragan nie był pewien. Pamiętał te wszystkie miejsca jak przez mgłę. Liczył, że prędzej odnajdą wyjście dzięki szczęściu niż dzięki jego pamięci, lecz póki co się na to nie zanosiło i zamiast znaleźć drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz, coraz bardziej zagłębiali się w labirynt fabrycznych korytarzy. Jedynym plusem było to, że nie spotkali na swej drodze praktycznie żadnych strażników, a ci, na których się natknęli, nie próbowali nawet ich zatrzymywać, widząc ich odznaki z logiem korporacji. Odznaki najwyraźniej służyły również jako klucze, gdyż dwójka Matoran bez trudu otwierała wszystkie drzwi napotykane po drodze. Mogli dotrzeć gdzie tylko zechcieli. Problem w tym, że nie mieli pojęcia, dokąd tak właściwie zmierzali. W końcu znaleźli się w hali produkcyjnej, w której panował ogromny skwar. Podeszli do barierki i rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia. W dole przed nimi ujrzeli rzędy mechanicznych postaci, przesuwanych do przodu na taśmach produkcyjnych. Każda z nich była wzrostu przeciętnego Toa i miała na sobie czarno-szary pancerz. Było w nich coś niezwykle obcego i niepokojącego, tak bardzo, że Matoran przeszedł po plecach dreszcz. Oczy maszyn świeciły pustką, nadając im jeszcze bardziej zatrważający wygląd. Dookoła robotów wirowały mechaniczne ramiona, montując na nich kolejne elementy zbroi i sypiąc iskrami przy ich spawaniu, a przy taśmach kręciły się tłumy Matoran, nadzorowanych przez stojących w kątach sali Skakdi uzbrojonych w nigdy wcześniej nie spotkane przez Rebisa i Ragana karabiny. Maszyny przesuwały się przez całe pomieszczenie, po czym znikały w otworze prowadzącym do kolejnej hali. Nad nim dwaj Matoranie ujrzeli niewielką galeryjkę obserwacyjną. Kilku strażników z zwieszonymi na plecach karabinami opierało się o poręcz, ze znudzonymi minami spoglądając w dół, lecz większość obecnych na platformie była kontrolerami, którzy z wysoka obserwowali produkcję tajemniczych maszyn. Wśród nich kręciło się kilku robotników, należących do strumienia, który nieprzerwanie płynął w górę i w dół po metalowych schodach. Na końcu galeryjki Ragan i Rebis dostrzegli upragnione drzwi opatrzone dużym napisem Wyjście. Sekundę później dostrzegli również zakaziańskiego strażnika, stojącego tuż obok nich, trzymającego karabin w ręku. Zastygli. Ten jednak, widząc ich odznaki odwrócił swój wzrok i wrócił do patrolowania reszty pomieszczenia wzrokiem. Matoranie odetchnęli z ulgą i ruszyli naprzód, zmierzając ku wyjściu. Żaden z nich nie zauważył, że kiedy znaleźli się przy galeryjce, z napotkanym przed chwilą strażnikiem zaczął rozmawiać Skakdi pilnujący bramy. Rebis i Ragan minęli znudzonych ochraniarzy przy barierce i z trudem przecisnęli się przez tłum robotników. Wreszcie znaleźli się przy drzwiach i pchnęli je. Ich oczom ukazał się kolejny korytarz, w którym na szczęście nie panowała już tak wysoka temperatura. Matoranie weszli do niego, wynosząc się z produkcyjnej hali, wciąż nie mogąc zapomnieć o zatrważającym widoku zastępów mechanicznych żołnierzy. Dotarli do końca korytarza i skręcili w prawo. Na końcu potwornie długiego holu, w którym teraz przebywali, znajdowały się wiodące w dół schody, a dalej - przeszklone drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz budynku. Już mieli zmierzyć w ich stronę, kiedy coś złapało ich za ramiona. - Wybieracie się dokądś? - usłyszeli głos za plecami. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli Skakdi pilnującego bramy, uśmiechającego się szeroko, oraz drugiego, z karabinem. Zamarli. - Pójdziecie z nami - oznajmił ochroniarz. - Pan Vrex raczej nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy się dowie, że ktoś obcy wtargnął na teren jego fabryki - dodał, rechocząc. Matoranie spojrzeli po sobie. Ragan wziął głęboki wdech, błyskawicznie dobył swoich Łamaczy i przywalił strażnikowi w zęby. On i jego towarzysz rzucili się do ucieczki, zostawiając oszołomionych Skakdi w tyle. Po chwili jednak uzbrojony w karabin osiłek wycelował i wystrzelił w kierunku uciekających świetlisty pocisk. Rebis obrócił się i odbił go ostrzem swojego sztyletu, posyłając go prosto ku Zakazianinowi. Kiedy pocisk go trafił, wokół Skakdi owinęła się energetyczna sieć, zwalając go z nóg. Drugi strażnik natychmiast ruszył w pogoń, masując obolałą szczękę. Po drodze wcisnął znajdujący się na ścianie czerwony przycisk i w całym korytarzu zawył alarm. Po chwili Matoranie ze zgrozą zobaczyli, jak przed nimi wyłania się metalowa zapora, sunąc mozolnie ku podłodze. W ostatniej chwili przejechali po podłodze tuż pod nią. Skakdi nie miał tyle szczęścia i został za stalową ścianą, waląc w nią pięściami i rzucają tysiącami przekleństw. Rebis i Ragan pędzili dalej. Kiedy dopadli do schodów, zobaczyli kolejnego krępego strażnika u ich podnóża. - Nic z tego! - powiedział z uśmiechem Skakdi. Stanął w rozkroku, zagradzając Matoranom drogę ucieczki. Cel był zbyt duży, żeby chybić. Rebis podskoczył, kopnął strażnika z całej siły w głowę i przeskoczył przez niego, lądując za jego plecami. Mężczyzna zachwiał się, a kiedy w końcu udało mu się zachować równowagę, został uderzony orężem Ragana, który następnie przebiegł po jego zwalonym na ziemię ciele. Ostatnia prosta. Matoranie dotarli do drzwi i wypadli z wnętrza budynku, wybiegając na dziedziniec. Paręnaście bio przed nimi znajdowała się wysoka brama, a za nią - wolność. Na ich szczęście ten dziedziniec nie był zaminowany, lecz z kolei na ich nieszczęście było tu więcej strażników, którzy natychmiast rzucili się pogoń, kiedy tylko dwójka Matoran ich minęła. Gdy od bramy dzieliło ich zaledwie parę bio, Rebis i Ragan zostali trafieni pociskami Skakdi i uwięzieni w energetycznej sieci runęli na ziemię. Uniósłszy głowy, zobaczyli idącą w ich stronę grupę Zakazian. Rozwścieczonych Zakazian. Wśród nich była również ta dwójka, która złapała ich po wyjściu z hali produkcyjnej. Miała na twarzach triumfalne uśmiechy. - Co z nimi zrobimy? - zapytał jeden strażnik drugiego. - Myślę, że nie będziemy zaprzątać nimi głowy pana Vrexa… - odparł tamten. - I po prostu pozbędziemy się ich tu i teraz. I tak za dużo widzieli. Skinął Zakazianinowi z karabinem, a ten przekręcił lufę swojej broni. Widoczne przy niej niebieskie światełko zmieniło barwę na czerwoną. Skakdi wycelował w dwójkę Matoran, uśmiechając się podle. Nagle na ziemi pomiędzy strażnikami a Raganem i Rebisem wylądowała jakaś postać, przecinając karabin Skakdi na dwie części. Matoranie rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia, ujrzawszy przed sobą smukłą kobietę w biało-srebrnym pancerzu z Kanohi Volitak na twarzy, ściskającą w dłoniach dwa emanujące błękitnym światłem miecze. - Toa Arctica! - wydusił Ragan. Wojowniczka zmierzyła wzrokiem Zakazian. - Co się tu dzieje? - spytała porażająco lodowatym głosem. Strażnicy cofnęli się o krok, lecz wreszcie jeden z nich, z insygniami dowódcy, stojący na czele grupy, odpowiedział: - Ci dwaj wtargnęli na teren naszej fabryki. - Wskazał dłonią skulonych w energetycznej sieci Matoran. - I dlatego próbujecie ich zabić? - To wbrew naszym zasadom. Arctica zmrużyła groźnie oczy. - Pokaż mi te zasady - powiedziała. Skakdi przełknął ślinę i wyjął zza pazuchy niewielką tabliczkę ze spisanym regulaminem fabryki, którą najwyraźniej każdy pracownik musiał nosić ze sobą, a następnie podał ją Toa Lodu. Ta przez chwilę wodziła po niej wzrokiem, po czym zmiażdżyła ją w dłoni i cisnęła odłamkami prosto w twarz strażnika. - Mam gdzieś wasze zasady! - warknęła. - Próbowaliście zabić dwójkę Matoran. Nie myślcie, że wam na to tak po prostu pozwolę. Skakdi zamrugał. - Ale… - Zabieram tych dwóch ze sobą. - Wskazała głowę Rebisa oraz Ragana i posłała strażnikom mordercze spojrzenie. - Nawet nie próbujcie mnie zatrzymywać. Dowódca wypuścił głośno powietrze. Lepiej nie było wdawać się w konflikt z Toa. Nie z powodu obawy, że Arctica mogłaby ich roznieść w pył - tak liczną grupą z pewnością obezwładniliby ją i pojmali - ale z powodu zniszczeń, jakie mogłoby nastąpić podczas walki. Pan Vrex z pewnością surowo by ich za to ukarał. Zbyt surowo. Dlatego w tej sytuacji lepiej było dać za wygraną. - Dobra, rozejść się! - rzucił do swoich podwładnych, a ci wrócili na swoje stanowiska. Po chwili jeden z nich otworzył bramę Arctice, a ta opuściła teren fabryki wraz z dwójką Matoran. *** Gdy tylko stalowe wrota się za nimi zamknęły, Rebis i Ragan odetchnęli głęboko z ulgą. Dopiero teraz do nich dotarło, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Spojrzeli z podziwem na Arcticę, która parę chwil temu uchroniła ich przed śmiercią. Ocalenie z rąk Toa było czymś, czego żaden z nich jeszcze nigdy nie przeżył. A już na pewno nie spodziewali się, że uratuje ich Arctica. Ta Arctica. - Dzię… - zaczął Rebis, lecz Toa Lodu mu przerwała: - Czy wyście zwariowali?! - Spojrzała gniewnie na Matoran. Ci zamrugali. - Ale… - Co wyście sobie myśleli?! Wchodzić na teren fabryki Vrexa? Mogliście zginąć! Ragan i Rebis spojrzeli po sobie. - Chcieliśmy tylko znaleźć schronienie - powiedział w końcu Onu-Matoranin. - Ścigali nas tacy jedni Skakdi i… - Nieważne. - Arctica pokręciła głową. - Po prostu nie róbcie tego nigdy więcej. Nie zawsze będę w pobliżu, żeby was uratować. Pamiętajcie o tym. Matoranie pokiwali głowami z pokornym spojrzeniem. Nagle u wylotu ulicy pojawiły się dobrze znane im sylwetki. Grupa Skakdi, która ścigałaś ich przed wtargnięciem na teren kwatery XONOX-u zauważyła ich, kiedy jeden z zakapiorów wskazał na nich palcem, i teraz wszyscy czterej zmierzali w ich kierunku. - O nie… - jęknął Ragan. - Hm? - Arctica odwróciła się. - Co to za jedni? - To ci Skakdi, którzy nas ścigali - wyjaśnił Rebis. - Lepiej będzie, jeśli… - Hej, wy dwaj, nie ruszać się! - rzucił jeden z Zakazian. - A ty, paniusiu, lepiej zejdź nam z drogi - dodał, zwracając się do Arctici. - To nie twoja sprawa. - Och. - Toa Lodu stanęła pomiędzy zbirami a Matoranami. - Obawiam się, że jednak moja. Skakdi zmierzyli ją wzrokiem. - Och, naprawdę, szkoda by było zrobić krzywdę takiemu pięknemu ciałku jak twoje - powiedział zbir w zielonym pancerzu, wyszczerzając zęby w podłym uśmiechu. Arctica prychnęła. - Na szczęście nie mogę tego powiedzieć o was - odparła. Zakazianie zmrużyli groźne oczy. - Dobra, sama się o to prosiłaś, larwo - wycedził Skakdi stojący na czele grupy. - Chłopaki, brać ją! Rzucili się w jej stronę. Toa Lodu tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła, dobywając Mroźnych Ostrzy. *** Rebis i Ragan z szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami spoglądali na czwórkę zakaziańskich zakapiorów, uwięzionych w lodowej bryle. Arctica stanęła obok, schowała miecze do pochew i wytrzepała ręce. Nawet się nie spociła. - Jesteście mi za to winni czyszczenie zbroi - rzuciła do Matoran, uśmiechając się, po czym odeszła w swoją stronę. Ragan i Rebis jeszcze przez chwilę stali w miejscu, próbując ogarnąć, co miało tu przed chwilą miejsce - jedna Toa samodzielnie zamroziła czterech wyższych od niej o głowę Skakdi bez większego wysiłku. - Naprawdę jest niesamowita - powiedział Rebis i zwrócił się do przyjaciela: - Myślisz, że powinniśmy powiedzieć jej, co widzieliśmy w fabryce? Lecz Ragan go nie słuchał. Wpatrywał się tylko zamarzonym wzrokiem w odchodzącą sylwetkę Toa Lodu, w szczególności na jej lekko kołyszące biodra. - Hej, jesteś tam?! - odezwał się głośniej Rebis. - Hm? Co? Tak, tak. - Ragan otrząsnął się. - O co pytałeś? Ta-Matoranin pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Nieważne. Chodź, spadajmy stąd, zanim te kafary się rozmrożą. *** Statek przybił do portu. Pasażerowie zaczęli wychodzić na kamienny pomost, wylewając się strumieniem z wnętrza okrętu. Ona również zeszła na pomost, skryta pod kapturem, spod którego wyglądały jasnozielone oczy. Po chwili wtopiła się w tłum mieszkańców. Powoli zaczęły docierać do niej przeróżne zapachy setek ras Wszechświata Matoran, wymieszane z morską bryzą i charakterystyczną dla Artas Nui wonią spalin. Wszystkie te zapachy przywoływały tysiące wspomnień tysięcy chwil spędzonych na tej wyspie. Choć wydarzyły się tak dawno, wciąż doskonale je pamiętała. Bądź co bądź, takich chwil się nie zapomina. Toa Mala zdjęła kaptur, odsłaniając błękitną, szlachetną Kanohi Komau i ogarnęła wzrokiem okolicę. Pnące się ku niebiosom wieżowce i pomniejsze budynki, skryte w cieniu górującej nad wyspą czarnej kopuły. Te widoki również przywoływały wspomnienia, jeszcze silniej niż zapachy. Lecz nie było teraz czasu na zatapianie się we wspomnienia. Mala wiedziała, że musi działać jak najszybciej. Sztorm się zbliżał. Rozdział 2 Wypolerowana posadzka odbijała wizerunek Tanith, zmierzającej teraz pałacowym korytarzem do podziemnej części budowli. Toa Wody spoglądała z uśmiechem na swój obraz w podłodze. W dopasowanym, ornamentalnym srebrnym pancerzu i długą, ciągnącą się za nią po posadzce błękitną peleryną naprawdę wyglądała jak królowa. Szkoda, że Taive nie mógł jej takiej zobaczyć. Z pewnością byłby zachwycony jej widokiem. Zasmuciła się na wspomnienie Taive’a. Toa Lodu był jej najbliższym przyjacielem, oparciem po śmierci Sharu, jej pierwszego partnera, podczas wojny o Artas Nui. Kochała go, nie ukrywała się z tym. Lecz ci podstępni Toa musieli go zabić, tylko dlatego, że pragnął czegoś, co należało się im wszystkim - nieograniczonej władzy i potęgi. Bardzo zabolała ją jego strata. Tanith nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą począć, rozpaczała całymi dniami, chciała nawet popełnić samobójstwo, by dołączyć do swego ukochanego w wiecznej światłości. Lecz wtedy pojawił się on. On, który nadał jej życiu nowy kierunek. Podobnie jak Taive pragnął władzy, co więcej - mógł ją zdobyć dzięki swojemu planowi, kreowanemu przez lata. Och tak, jego plan był po prostu wspaniały. A najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że to Tanith - Tanith! - miała władać wszechświatem u jego boku. Od zawsze tego pragnęła, a teraz była bliżej swojego celu niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Otwarła drzwi prowadzące do podziemia (nie mogła doczekać się już, kiedy będą robić to za nią słudzy) i zeszła po szerokich, kamiennych schodach do korytarza rozświetlanego różnobarwnymi Kamieniami Świetlnymi. Niegdyś w podziemiach znajdowały się puste lochy, komnaty oraz wypełniony po brzegi najprzeróżniejszymi kosztownościami skarbiec. Lecz on wszystkim się zajął. Znalezione skarby przeznaczył na przebudowę pustych sal w laboratoria, w których pracowano właśnie nad realizacją jego planu. Tanith kroczyła właśnie ku jednemu z nich. Zamknięty w swej Super Zbroi Onu-Matoranin Vrex pracował przy położonym na długim stole przed sobą mechanicznym ciele. Jego podwładni znaleźli je w opuszczonych fabrycznych zabudowaniach Szóstego Dystryktu Artas Nui i od razu przekazali w jego ręce. Był to jeden z jego dawnych tworów, nieudanych i porzuconych, jak większość projektów powstałych zaraz po wojnie. Teraz miał szansę nadać mu nowe życie i uczynić z niego potężną broń, niezwykle przydatną w czasach, które miały niedługo nadejść. Oczywiście, szłoby mu znacznie lepiej, gdyby miał do dyspozycji swoją pracownię na Artas Nui. Jego kwatera w metropolii ledwo bez niego wytrzymywała - niedawno dostał komunikat mówiący o tym, jak dwójka Matoran - Matoran! - wtargnęła na teren fabryki. Natychmiast kazał wzmocnić ochronę dziesięć razy, lecz wątpił, by to coś dało. Ci Skakdi byli zbyt durni. Trudno było mu zarządzać fabryką, będąc z dala od miasta, jednak musiał jakoś to przeboleć. Obiecano mu ogromną sumę pieniędzy za pracę tutaj, poza tym Vrex nie śmiał odmówić wzięcia udziału w projekcie realizacji planu jego zleceniodawcy. To rekompensowało wszystkie niedogodności. No, prawie wszystkie. - Chyba mówiłam ci, co sądzę projektach niezwiązanych z naszym planem, Vrex - powiedziała Tanith, która właśnie wkroczyła do jego laboratorium. Oczywiście bez uprzedzenia. Była jedną z tych niedogodności, których Vrex nie mógł znieść bez względu na oferowane wynagrodzenie. - Wybacz, Tanith - odparł, starając się ukryć irytację. - Po prostu staram się jakoś zagospodarować swój czas, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wszystko jest prawie gotowe. - Wolałabym jednak, żebyś skupiał się na tym, co najważniejsze - oznajmiła Toa Wody. - I żebyś zwracał się do mnie „''wasza wysokość''”. Nie zapominaj, kim jestem. Vrex przewrócił oczami. Na szczęście Tanith nie mogła tego zobaczyć, gdyż były skryte pod wizjerem. - Nie jesteś jeszcze cesarzową - powiedział. I nigdy nie będziesz, dodał w myślał, bo zabiję cię przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. - Jeszcze nie. - Tanith uniosła palec wskazujący. - Ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Powinieneś już zacząć się z tym oswajać. - Uśmiechnęła się wyniośle. - Ale mniejsza o to. Powiedziałeś, że wszystko jest prawie gotowe. Tuby zastoju również? Matoranin skinął głową. Nacisnął przycisk na konsolecie przy stole i ze ściany naprzeciwko wysunęła się podłużna tuba, teraz otwarta, z której odchodziły dziesiątki grubych, pozwijanych rur. Z jej pokrywy zwisały długie, cienkie przewody, zakończone nieprzyjemnie wyglądającymi igłami. - Wysłałem już ich projekt do naszej fabryki na Artidax - rzekł Vrex. - Zademonstrować ich działanie? Tanith przytaknęła, podekscytowana. Vrex pstryknął palcami i z obcznych drzwi wyłonili się Skakdi w pancerzach XONOX-u, trzymający za ramiona zlękniętego, szamoczącego się czerwonego Matoranina z Kanohi Ruru. Podeszli do zbiornika i umieścili w nim malca, podłączając zwisające przewody do jego głowy w akompaniamencie wrzasków bólu. Wreszcie odsunęli się od tuby, a ta zamknęła się i wypełniła zielonkawą cieczą. Matoranin jeszcze przez chwilę się szarpał, lecz potem opadł bezwładnie i zawisł w bezruchu. Tanith wpatrywała się w niego z zapartym tchem w piersi. - Substancja podtrzymuje jego czynności życiowe, podczas gdy jego wspomnienia są stopniowo wymazywane - wyjaśnił Vrex. - Oczywiście, można ustalić, które informacje zostaną zapomniane. Postanowiłem zachować dane o imieniu i wykonywanej pracy, w celu uniknięcia… chaosu organizacyjnego, kiedy już wszyscy się obudzą. Oczy Tanith zabłyszczały. - Czy możesz zmienić ich wspomnienia? - zapytała, nie odrywając wzroku od zbiornika. - Zmienianie wspomnień to trudniejszy proces niż ich wymazywanie - odparł Matoranin. - Ale nie jest to niemożliwe. - Świetnie! - Tanith klasnęła w dłonie. - Spraw, aby po przebudzeniu wszyscy oddawali mi pokłony i śpiewali pieśni na moją cześć! Vrex westchnął niemal bezgłośnie. - Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Na twarzy Toa Wody znów pojawił się uśmiech. - Teraz przejdźmy do drugiej sprawy - odezwała się. - Drony są już gotowe? - Pierwszy oddział jest gotów do wymarszu - oznajmił mężczyzna. - Doskonale. Niech rozpoczną swoje działania. Teraz to Vrex się uśmiechnął. Sam nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy zobaczy swoje maszyny w akcji. - Cokolwiek rozkażesz, wasza wysokość - odrzekł. *** Szara Kanohi Hau uchyliła się przed pędzącą ku niej pięścią wojownika o wdzięcznym imieniu Krakkar, Steltianina klasy robotniczej. Zaraz po tym ciosie nadszedł kolejny, również chybiony. Vox odskoczył do tyłu i znalazł się parę bio od przeciwnika. Przyjął bojową postawę, skrzywił kark, wydając przy tym charakterystyczne chrupnięcie i spojrzał na oponenta. Ten już ku niemu zmierzał, stawiając mozolne kroki na wyłożonej piaskiem arenie. Walczyli już dobre paręnaście minut, a Steltianinowi jeszcze nie udało się porządnie zranić rywala. Powoli zaczął się męczyć. Oczywiście, Vox mógł go powalić w kilka minut, ale to byłoby zbyt nudne. Nie na tym polegała zabawa. Walczyli na niewielkiej arenie umiejscowionej w barze o nazwie „''Jednonogi Husi''”, będącej miejscową atrakcją tego lokalu. Dookoła areny stały tłumy widzów, co chwila pokrzykujący i wymachujący zaciśniętymi pięściami, by dopingować swoich faworytów. Również ci, którzy siedzieli przy stołach nieco dalej lub zajmujący miejsce przy ladzie barmana, spoglądali raz po raz z zaciekawieniem na walkę. Krakkar wyprowadził cios pięścią, nadbiegając ku Toa. Ten momentalnie uchylił się i przejechał między nogami Steltianina, po czym błyskawicznie podniósł się, samemu szykując się do uderzenia. Przeciwnik jednak w porę obrócił się, celując w twarz. Vox zablokował pięść, krzyżując ramiona przed maską, a wtedy Krakkar przywalił mu w splot słoneczny, odrzucając go w tył. Vox zachwiał się, jednak udało mu się zachować równowagę. Zaklął bezgłośnie, czując ból, teraz na szczęście już słabnący. Gdyby miał na sobie swoją zbroję, byłoby mu znacznie łatwiej, podobnie jak z mocą żywiołu, ale z drugiej strony byłoby to strasznie nie fair dla biednego Steltianina. Wystarczy, że Vox przewyższał go tym, że używał mózgu. Czasami. Natomiast po Krakkarze wcale nie było tego widać. - Zmiażdżyć Toa! - wysapał osiłek sepleniąc i zaszarżował na Voxa. Toa Dźwięku postanowił już to zakończyć. Potrafił sobie poradzić i bez zbroi oraz żywiołu. Był szybki - głównie dzięki treningowi z Toa będącej w posiadaniu Maski Szybkości - a przez lata spędzone na tej arenie zdobył trochę krzepy. W ostatniej sekundzie zszedł z drogi nadciągającej masywnej łapie Steltianina, zanurkował pod jego ramię, wyłonił się za jego plecami i chwycił za rękę wojownika, odginając ją do tyłu. Krakkar ryknął z bólu, a wtedy Vox solidnym kopnięciem w plecy powalił go na ziemię. Zacisnął uchwyt na jego łydce i wykręcił nogę przeciwnika w nienaturalnej pozycji, podobnie jak ze ściskaną ręką. Krakkar zaczął walić z bólu wolną pięścią w ziemię. Kopnął Toa Dźwięku w plecy, próbując go z siebie zrzucić, a kiedy Vox rozluźnił nieco uścisk, wyrwał mu się i błyskawicznie wstał na równe nogi, po czym zaatakował chwiejącego się Toa, walczącego o utrzymanie równowagi. Vox nie zdążył się obronić i przyjął dwa uderzenia - jedno w ramię, choć Krakkar celował w głowę, drugie w brzuch, które zgięło wojownika w pół. Vox charknął, wypluwając nieco krwi. Steltianin uniósł ręce do góry, jednak Toa Dźwięku zdołał w porę uskoczyć i Krakkar wbił pięści w piasek, wznosząc tumany pyłu. Spojrzał gniewnie na Voxa. Ten zatrzymał się na krawędzi areny. Ciężko dysząc, Toa otarł kciukiem ściekającą mu z ust strugę krwi i pobiegł ku oponentowi. Z ogromną zręcznością uniknął ciosów osiłka i samemu uderzył go pięściami w twarz, waląc raz z lewej, raz z prawej strony, z lewej, z prawej, z lewej, z prawej… Poprawił kopnięciem, zaatakował jeszcze raz pięścią z lewej i z prawej, a na zakończenie uderzył czołem w twarz Krakkara. Odsunął się na parę bio i zerknął na przeciwnika. Steltianin stał chwiejnie na nogach z tępym spojrzeniem, po czym jęknął i padł na ziemię. Widzowie zaczęli bić brawa, a Vox uniósł ręce do góry w geście zwycięstwa. Kolejna wygrana walka. Nie liczył, która to już z kolei, ale satysfakcja za każdym razem była tak samo wielka. Sięgnął po ręcznik zawieszony na poręczy otaczającej arenę, uchylił swoją Kanohi do góry i otarł twarz z potu. Następnie chwycił swoją torbę, zostawioną przy krawędzi, zarzucił ją na ramię i wyszedł z areny, kierując się w stronę lady barmana. Jakaś skąpo odziana Vortixx puściła do niego oko, kiedy ją mijał. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale tylko na sekundę, od razu bowiem odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w kierunku baru. Minęło sześć lat, odkąd zabił Taive’a i porzucił Kodeks Toa. Niezbyt miło wspominał widok martwego ciała Toa Lodu spadającego w przepaść, ale od tamtego dnia czuł się… wolny. Zmienił się. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że żyje tak, jak chciałby żyć, nie martwiąc się ograniczającymi go zasadami. Oczywiście nie pozostawał obojętny na los miasta, jednak póki co starał się skupić na tym, co było dla niego najważniejsze - poszukiwaniu Zaldiara, Toa Ognia i jego starego przyjaciela, który opuścił ich ojczystą wyspę dawno temu i za którym Vox przybył właśnie do Artas Nui. Walcząc na arenie zarabiał na życie - i szło mu to całkiem nieźle - a przy okazji mógł zagłębić się w świat najgorszych szumowin i przestępców. A właśnie w takim miejscu najłatwiej zdobywało się wszelkie pożądane informacje. Szkoda tylko, że większość „informatorów”, z którymi do tej pory się spotkał, okazało się być zwykłymi oszustami, który pragnęli jedynie wyłudzić od niego jak największą ilość widgetów. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Przy ladzie siedział już umówiony z nim Xianin. Vox zajął miejsce miejsce obok niego i położył torbę na ziemi, przy swoim siedzeniu. - Toa Vox, tak? - zapytał Vortixx, uśmiechając się krzywo. - We własnej osobie - odparł mężczyzna, masując obolałe ramię. - Ty jesteś… - Enak, do usług. - Rozmówca ukłonił się lekko. - Kapitan statku transportowego z Xii oraz… - Nieważne. - Vox uciszył go gestem dłoni. - Przejdźmy do rzeczy. - Nastawił wybitą w czasie walki kość, wydając przy tym nieprzyjemny trzask. Skrzywił się, lecz zaraz potem grymas bólu zniknął z jego twarzy. - Twierdzisz, że widziałeś w ostatnim czasie Toa Zaldiara? Xianin skinął głową. - Zgadza się. - Gdzie dokładnie? - Och. - Oczy Enaka zabłysły. - Zdaje mi się, że ta informacja jest dość… poufna. Vox przewrócił oczami. Dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi Vortixx. Chciał oskubać go z pieniędzy, jak wszyscy. Toa miał nadzieję, że jego informacje są tego warte. - Drink wystarczy? - spytał. Po chwili namysłu, Enak przytaknął. Vox skinął barmanowi, a ten postawił przed nimi dwie puste szklanki, które zaraz potem wypełnił jaskrawozielonym płynem. Toa Dźwięku pociągnął łyk i skrzywił się, choć po tylu latach powinien już przywyknąć do smaku tutejszych napojów. Vortixx opróżnił szklankę do połowy i odezwał się: - Widziałem go we wschodnim porcie, jakieś dwa dni temu. Wsiadł na pokład statku przemysłowe razem z grupą uchodźców. Tego samego dnia statek odpłynął. - Dokąd? - To również jest poufne - odparł Xianin. - I drink już tu nie wystarczy. Toa westchnął bezgłośnie i schylił się, by wyciągnąć z torby sakiewkę z widgetami. Nagle błyskawicznie podniósł się, złapał Vortixx za rękę i przyszpilił go do lady, wykręcając mu kończynę w nienaturalny sposób. Wypuszczona przez mężczyznę buteleczka z szarawym proszkiem potoczyła się po blacie i zatrzymała paręnaście centymetrów dalej. - Próbowałeś mi tego dosypać do szklanki, tak? - warknął Vox, naciskając mocniej na Xianina. - Hnn… Tak… - odparł Enak przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Skąd ty… - Usłyszałem, jak wyciągasz ten proszek. Jestem Toa Dźwięku, zapomniałeś? Vortixx dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak ogromny błąd popełnił i zaklął siarczyście. - I pewnie wcale nie widziałeś Zaldiara, ani nie masz pojęcia kim on w ogóle jest? - mówił dalej Vox. - Arhhn… T-Tak… Toa zmrużył groźnie oczy. - I pewnie wcale nie nazywasz się Enak? - wycedził. - N-Nie… To akurat moje prawdziwe imię… Vox westchnął ciężko i puścił Xianina. Ten runął na ziemię i pomału podniósł się, łapiąc za zbolałą rękę. - Zejdź mi z oczu - oznajmił Toa lodowatym tonem, po czym usiadł przy barze i zaczął obracać mozolnie szklankę z niedokończonym napojem. Enak tylko rzucił pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo, po czym wyniósł się z baru, wciąż trzymając się za ramię. Vox opróżnił szklankę jednym haustem i zwrócił się do barmana, by ten dolał mu napoju. - Nie powinieneś tyle pić - powiedział barczysty Skakdi grubym głosem. - Za chwilę kolejna walka. Toa Dźwięku uniósł lekko brew. - Myślałem, że już koniec na dzisiaj. - Źle myślałeś - odparł barman, po czym wskazał głową tłumy siedzące wokół areny. - Ludzie chcą więcej. Nie mogę im odmówić. - Ech… - Vox westchnął i podniósł się z krzesła. Rozciągnął się, zarzucił torbę na ramię i powolnym, lecz zdecydowanym krokiem zmierzył w kierunku areny, by stoczyć jeszcze jeden pojedynek. Zastanawiał się, czy ten również będzie zwycięski. *** Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, a miasto tonęło w pomarańczowym świetle. Wysokie wieżowce rzucały podłużne cienie na opustoszałe boczne uliczki, którymi uciekał teraz pewien Le-Matoranin z Kanohi Kualsi na twarzy. Często uciekał - w końcu był złodziejem, to część jego pracy. Ale po raz pierwszy się bał. Spojrzał za siebie. Nie zobaczył ścigającego go nieznajomego - wysokiej postaci w metalicznym pancerzu, świdrującej go swoim krwistoczerwonym okiem - ale doskonale wiedział, że wciąż jest ścigany. Przez lata nauczył się wyczuwać, kiedy ktoś siedzi mu na ogonie. Obrócił głowę i uderzył z impetem w dwa słupy który niespodziewanie zjawiły się na jego drodze. Upadł na ziemię, otrząsnął się i spojrzał w górę. Słupy, w które uderzył, okazały się być w rzeczywistości nogami Toa Błyskawic, która teraz pochylała się nad nim, opierając dłonie na biodrach. - Dokąd się tak spieszysz, mały? - spytała Toa Hikira, mrugając swoimi dwukolorowymi oczami. Matoranin podniósł się i wskazał palcem za siebie. - Coś mnie ściga… - wysapał i przeniósł wzrok na Toa Błyskawic. - Musisz to zatrzymać! Hikira spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. W oddali dostrzegła zbliżającą się w ich stronę tajemniczą sylwetkę. - Lepiej się gdzieś chowaj - rzuciła do Matoranina. - I nie, nie możesz podglądać. Malec skinął głową i pobiegł przed siebie. Hikira sięgnęła po zawieszony na plecach łuk, gotowa do działania. Po chwili stanął przed nią opancerzony robot, spoglądający na nią swoim pojedynczym, jarzącym się szkarłatnym światłem okiem. Jego opływowa zbroja nadawała mu futurystycznego wyglądu, a rolę prawego przedramienia pełniło działo z podłużną lufą, z zamontowanym tuż nad nim miotaczem Rhotuka. Maszyna tkwiła w bezruchu, wbijając w Toa swoje martwe spojrzenie. - Nie wiedziałam, że będziemy mieli gości. - Hikira uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. W tej samej chwili robot wystawił działo przed siebie, a wylot lufy zaczął mienić się czerwonym światłem, gotów do wystrzału. Toa westchnęła. Używając swojej Maski Szybkości, w mgnieniu oka znalazła się za plecami maszyny, celując do niego z łuku. - Akuku - powiedziała. Dron odwrócił się i w tym samym momencie trafiła go naelektryzowana strzała. Elektryczne wiązki zaczęły tańczyć na ciele robota, porażając go. Maszyna zachwiała się, lecz sekundę później powróciła do wyprostowanej pozycji, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. Uniosła swoje działo i wystrzeliła czerwony promień, który pomknął prosto na Toa Błyskawic. Dziewczyna uchyliła się przed strzałem i znalazła po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Hm. - Hikira zmrużyła oczy. - Jeśli jedna strzała na ciebie nie działa, może powinnam spróbować dwóch… trzech… pięciu… siedmiu… dziesięciu! - krzyknęła i znanym jedynie sobie sposobem nałożyła dziesięć strzał na cięciwę, po czym wypuściła je. Wszystkie równocześnie trafiły w oponenta, uwalniając paraliżujące wiązki. Taki grad pocisków powaliłby każdego, nawet najtwardszego przeciwnika, na robocie jednak wydawało się nie robić żadnego wrażenia. Toa zacisnęła pięści. - Dobrze więc. - Rozłączyła swój łuk na dwa ostrza. - Załatwmy to w inny sposób. Zaszarżowała na drona, biegnąc równie szybko jak wypuszczone przez nią wcześniej strzały. Używając swojej Kanohi, zadawała dziesiątki ciosów w sekundę, każdy z innej strony, biegając dookoła maszyny, niczym w dzikim tańcu. Wreszcie znalazła się przed nim, a jej pięść poszybowała ku głowie robota. Hikira roześmiała się i pstryknęła go w oszklone oko, po czym wygięła się do tyłu, zupełnie jakby nosiła Kanohi Calix i wyskoczyła w powietrze, zrobiła obrót i wylądowała gładko na ziemi parę bio dalej. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała z uśmiechem na przeciwnika, spodziewając się, że zaraz ujrzy go rozpadającego się na kawałki. To jednak nie nastąpiło - zamiast tego dron wystrzelił kolejny pocisk w kierunku Toa. Zaskoczona Hikira zdążyła jedynie skrzyżować ostrza przed twarzą, a siła uderzenia odrzuciła ją w tył. Toa znalazła się na niewielkim dziedzińcu, przeturlała po kamiennych płytach i wstała na równe nogi. Zerknęła na grupkę zaskoczonych mieszkańców i rzuciła do nich: - Do środka, już! W tym samym momencie naskoczył ku niej mechaniczny oponent, z którego lewego przedramienia wysunęło się zakrzywione ostrze. Bronie obu walczących zetknęły się, wydając metaliczny szczęk. Hikira zaczęła odchylać się do tyłu, uginając się pod naporem maszyny. Dron uderzył jeszcze kilka razy, za każdym z ogromną siłą, po czym wykonał obrót, kopnął Toa Błyskawic w twarz i odrzucił w powietrze strzałem z miotacza. Hikira wypuściła ostrza i uderzywszy o ścianę budynku za jej plecami, z hukiem runęła na ziemię. Sekundę później stała już na nogach, cała poobijana, lecz wciąż pełna energii. - Zaczynasz mi działać na nerwy. - W jej oczach pojawiły się iskrzące błyskawice. Dziewczyna utworzyła w dłoniach kuliste pioruny i zaczęła ciskać nimi w oponenta. Elektryczne kule uderzały o jego ciało, uwalniając przy tym ostry blask. Hikira posłała ich dziesiątki, setki, tysiące… Wreszcie zbliżyła dłonie i wystrzeliła z nich ciągły strumień energii elektrycznej. Rozbłysło jeszcze jaśniejsze światło niż przedtem, na moment oślepiając Toa Błyskawic, a kiedy pobladło… …oczom Hikiry ukazał się wciąż trzymający się na nogach dron. Ze szpar w jego pancerzu sypały iskry oraz ulatywał dym, lecz robot nadal był sprawny, co więcej - szykował się do kolejnego strzału. Toa napięła wszystkie mięśnie i rzuciła: - Teraz czas na grande finale! - Uniosła ramiona do góry, a z jej dłoni uwolniły się elektryczne wiązki, które zaczęły zataczać w powietrzu koła. Po chwili nad głową Toa Błyskawic zawisła olbrzymia, świecąca kula energii, większa co najmniej dwa razy od jej stwórczyni. Hikira wydawała z siebie gniewny okrzyk, wzbiła się w powietrze i cisnęła kulą w drona, tworząc w ziemi krater i wznosząc ogromne ilości pyłu. Kiedy ten opadł, Toa ujrzała pod sobą porażone ciało robota, powyginane w nienaturalnej (a przynajmniej dla żywej istoty) pozie. Dron po raz ostatni uniósł głowę, lecz sekundę później ta opadła na ziemię, a światło w jej oku zgasło. Hikira wpatrywała się jeszcze przez chwilę w pokonaną maszynę, dysząc ciężko, po czym z uśmiechem powiedziała do siebie: - Świetnie, znów musiałam zepsuć coś drogiego. Nagle usłyszała odgłosy czyichś ciężkich kroków, podniosła głowę i przy krawędzi krateru dostrzegła dwie kolejne postaci dronów. Maszyny od razu wycelowały w nią swoje działa, a te zaczęły jarzyć się czerwonym światłem. Hikira zaklęła bezgłośnie i przyjęła bojową postawę. Spróbowała namierzyć wzrokiem swoje ostrza, lecz te gdzieś przepadły. Toa Błyskawic spojrzała na przeciwników, w myślach zastanawiając się, czy po zużyciu tak ogromnej ilości mocy żywiołu będzie jeszcze w stanie stawić im czoła. Wtem, niespodziewanie otoczyły ich wodne fale, które w mgnieniu oka przeistoczyły się w dwie ogromne ręce, powstałe z falującej cieczy. Przejrzyste dłonie chwyciły dwójkę dronów i zaczęły miażdżyć je w swym uścisku. Hikira obserwowała z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak pancerze maszyn zostają powoli wgniatanie, a ich stalowe szkielety, przykryte licznymi przekładniami i wspornikami, miażdżone z trzaskiem. Po paru chwilach roboty rozpadły się na kawałki i runęły na ziemię, kiedy wodne ręce na powrót zatopiły się w wirujących dookoła krateru falach, a te po kilku sekundach zdematerializowały się. Toa Błyskawic stała przez moment w miejscu, próbując uświadomić sobie, co się właściwie stało. Po chwili dostrzegła jakąś postać, kobietę, stojącą na dachu pobliskiego budynku. Tuż przed nią wyrósł słup wody, który z gracją przeniósł ją na ziemię. Postać zatrzymała się przy krawędzi krateru i zerknęła na Toa w dole. Hikira przyjrzała jej się i uśmiechnęła, widząc znajomą maskę. - Mala? - zapytała. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Nadchodzący sztorm mnie tu sprowadził - odrzekła Toa Wody. W jej głosie słychać było niezachwiany spokój, obecny również w jej zielonych oczach. - Czarne chmury zawisły nad miastem. Hikira spojrzała w górę. Rzeczywiście, na niebie zaczęły gromadzić się ciemne kłęby, najwyraźniej zanosiło się na deszcz. Zerknęła na Toa Wody. - Och, uwielbiam te twoje zagadki! - Klasnęła w dłonie. - Nie wiesz, co to za jedni? - Wskazała głową szczątki mechanicznych wojowników. - Drony - oznajmiła Mala. - Żołnierze śmierci. Pozbawieni duszy, nie lękają się bólu i nie wahają zabijać. - Wbiła wzrok w jakiś odległy punkt. - Wkrótce przybędzie ich tu więcej. Hikira zamrugała. - To chyba nie problem? Z tą twoją wodną sztuczką damy im radę! - Uderzyła zaciśniętą pięścią w otwartą dłoń. Mala pokręciła głową. - Wojownik powinien znać swoje szanse w starciu z każdym przeciwnikiem. - Spojrzała na Toa Błyskawic. - Jeśli staniemy same do walki przeciwko niezliczonej armii, nasze szanse na zwycięstwo będą równe zero. Hikira wydęła usta i oparła prawą dłoń na biodrze. - Więc co chcesz zrobić? - Musimy zebrać drużynę - odparła Toa Wody - i wspólnie uderzyć w źródło ciemności. Tylko wtedy damy radę unicestwić wroga. Hikira uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Brzmi jak plan - skwitowała. - Chodź ze mną. - Mala wyciągnęła ku niej rękę. - Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Rozdział 3 Piorun przeszył ciemne niebo, a jego blask odbił się w miliardach maleńkich kropelek deszczu spadających na ziemię. - Wiedziałem, że będzie padać… - mruknął Rebis. On i Ragan zmierzali teraz jedną z miejskich ulic do miejsca, w którym Onu-Matoranin mógł zdobyć materiały potrzebne mu do odbudowy kuźni, zrujnowanej podczas porannego wtargnięcia Skakdi. Rzemieślnik postanowił zabrać ze sobą swojego przyjaciela w ramach jego „odpokutowania”, gdyż, jak twierdził Ragan, to głównie przez niego kuźnia została zdemolowana. Nie, żeby nie miał racji. Choć Rebis nigdy by mu tego nie przyznał. Właściwie cała ta wyprawa nie byłaby taka zła, gdyby nie fakt, że musieli się udać aż do przybrzeżnej części miasta. To potworny kawał drogi. Większość mieszkańców skryła się w domach (lub w tym, co służyło jako ich domy), uciekając przed deszczem. Ta-Matoranin nie ukrywał, że sam chętnie by tak zrobił, Ragan jednak był zbyt uparty. - Nie marudź - odparł. - Nie pada aż tak mocno. No i nie musiałbyś tu być, gdybyś nie ściągnął tych kafarów do mojej pracowni. - Będziesz mi to wypominał całe życie? - obruszył się Rebis. - Poza tym, nie możesz sobie sam wykuć tych wszystkich zniszczonych rzeczy? - Co mam sobie wykuć? Ścianę? - Mógłbyś spróbować. Onu-Matoranin przewrócił oczami. Spojrzał na niebo, nieustannie zsyłające na ziemię krople deszczu. Ulewa się nasilała. Może faktycznie warto by się gdzieś schować, przeszło Raganowi przez myśl. - Może faktycznie warto by się gdzieś schować - powiedział na głos. Rebis wyszczerzył się. - Znam dobrą gospodę nieopodal - odparł. - Możemy się tam ukryć przed deszczem. I przy okazji trochę ogrzać. Zaczyna się robić zimno. - Gospodę? - Ragan uniósł brew. - Niech zgadnę, właścicielem jest barczysty Skakdi? - Tak. Ale to dobry Skakdi. Jest moim starym przyjacielem, więc nie zrobi nam krzywdy, jeśli o to ci chodzi. - Ty i Skakdi? Przyjaciółmi? Nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe… - Z tym jednym jakoś mi się udało. Onu-Matoranin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Dobra, gdzie jest ta gospoda? Długo będziemy tam iść? - zapytał. - Jeśli pobiegniemy, nie. Dotrzemy tam w jakieś pięć minut. - Zatem prowadź. Rebis ruszył przodem, a Ragan podążył za nim, osłaniając dłońmi głowę przed ulewą. Po chwili dotarły do nich jakieś dziwne odgłosy, uznali to jednak za winę deszczu uderzającego w metalowe poszycia dachów pobliskich budynków oraz szumu szalejących fal - byli w końcu blisko nabrzeża. Kiedy wyszli na główną ulicę, zamarli. Po chwili Rebis złapał towarzysza za ramię i obaj skryli się w jakiejś bocznej odnodze. Wychylili lekko głowy i z niepokojem obserwowali grupę tajemniczych żołnierzy w metalicznych pancerzach, toczących z bój z barczystym Toa odzianym w pomarańczową zbroję. Mężczyzna nosił na twarzy Kanohi Kiril, a w rękach trzymał przypominające szczypce ostrza, emanujące jasnym blaskiem. Z daleka wyglądało to, jakby wymachiwał w powietrzu świetlnymi kulami. Najwyraźniej mogły one wyrządzić krzywdę napastnikom, ci bowiem trzymali się w bezpiecznej odległości kilku bio od Toa - nie przeszkadzało im to jednak w posyłaniu w jego kierunku śmiercionośnych laserów, które wojownik zręcznie blokował swoim orężem. Matoranie przyjrzeli się postaciom atakującym Toa. Z jakiegoś powodu, wydały się im one dziwnie znajome. - Hej, Ragan… - zaczął Rebis, nie odrywając wzroku od walczących. - Czy to nie te same blaszaki, które widzieliśmy w fabryce? Onu-Matoranin zmrużył oczy. - To na pewno te same blaszaki - odparł. Nie mógł się mylić. Jako Archiwista miał dobrą pamięć. - Musimy… - Chciał powiedzieć „Musimy stąd uciekać”, jednak przyjaciel mu przerwał: - Musimy pomóc temu Toa! - Już chciał wyskoczyć na ulicę, kiedy za ramię złapała go ręka towarzysza. - Oszalałeś?! Ledwo co uszliśmy z życiem z tamtej fabryki! Niczego cię to nie nauczyło? - Nie mogę tak po prostu patrzeć, jak jeden Toa walczy z całą grupą! - Daj spokój. To Toa. Na pewno sobie poradzi - rzekł Ragan, lecz w tym samym momencie pomarańczowy wojownik oberwał laserem w ramię i jęknął z bólu. Rebis spojrzał wymownie na towarzysza. - Wolisz, żeby zginął? - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale jesteśmy tylko Matoranami, nic nie możemy zrobić! Sami tylko się narazimy i dołożymy kłopotu temu Toa. Rebis nie wydawał się być tym przekonany. - Na pewno da się coś zrobić! Ragan zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość. - Czy choć raz możesz przestać próbować pakować się w jakieś kłopoty?! - Wolę pakować się w kłopoty niż spędzać całe dnie w domu, jak ty! - odgryzł się Ta-Matoranin. - Robię tak, ponieważ moje życie coś dla mnie znaczy! - Więc twierdzisz że moje nic dla mnie nie znaczy?! - Gdyby tak było, nie próbowałbyś teraz wtrącać się w walkę! Sprzeczając się, nie zauważyli czającej się za ich plecami postaci drona. W ostatniej chwili odwrócili się, tylko po to, by ujrzeć wycelowane w ich stronę działo, jarzące się czerwonym światłem. Osłonili głowy rękoma, gotowi na najgorsze. Nagle jakiś pędzący kształt uderzył w mechanicznego żołnierza, złapał Matoran i przeniósł ich w bezpieczne miejsce po drugiej stronie ulicy, paręnaście bio dalej. Rebis i Ragan unieśli głowy, a wtedy ich oczom ukazał się Kernor, Toa Dźwięku ze srebrną Kakamą na twarzy. - Zostańcie tu - rzucił szorstkim głosem, po czym pomknął w kierunku pomarańczowego Toa. Stanął plecami do wojownika i przyjął bojową postawę, dobywając swoich broni - szerokich, zakrzywionych ostrzy na krótkich drzewcach - kiedy drony ich otoczyły. Było ich może z tuzin. - Jakieś pomysły, Kernor? - rzucił Toa w Kiril. - Możemy spróbować naszego starego sposobu. Tornado i wystrzał. Pomarańczowy uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Zaczynaj - powiedział. Toa Dźwięku uaktywnił swoją Kanohi i zaczął biegać dookoła towarzysza, tworząc niewyraźną, szarawą smugę. Wystawił broń na boki i uderzył z zawrotną prędkością każdego z przeciwników, po czym wzbił się w powietrze i nadlatując ku jednemu z dronów, posłał w niego falę dźwiękową, odrzucając go. - Auerieus! - krzyknął Toa Dźwięku. W tym samym momencie maszyna oberwała kulą plazmy, wystrzeloną przez drugiego Toa. Gorąca substancja wypaliła dziurę w pancerzu robota, a ten zaczął chwiać się na nogach, sypiąc iskrami. Kernor momentalnie znalazł się z powrotem przy Auerieusie, sekundę przed tym, jak maszyny wystrzeliły w nich kolejne lasery. Toa zręcznie blokowali pociski. - Dobra robota - odezwał się Toa Plazmy. Kernor jedynie chłodno się uśmiechnął. Nagle czerwony promień trafił go w lewe ramię i odrzucił do tyłu. Toa Dźwięku runął na ziemię, wypuszczając z dłoni swoją broń. Nim zdołał się podnieść, jeden z dronów doskoczył do niego, przycisnął stopą do podłoża i wycelował w jego Kanohi. W tej samej chwili Auerieus rzucił się na robota, chwytając go swoimi masywnymi ramionami. Obaj zaczęli się turlać po ziemi, dopóki Toa nie zrzucił z siebie przeciwnika kopnięciem. Dron wylądował gładko na ziemi kilka bio dalej, a wtedy Auerieus zaszarżował na niego, zamachując się Plazmowymi Szczypcami. Wtem z przedramienia maszyny wysunęło się błyszczące ostrze, które szybkim ruchem wytrąciło bronie z rąk Toa. Dron zamachnął się ponownie, celując w maskę, lecz na drodze jego oręża stanęły skrzyżowane ręce oponenta, okute grubym pancerzem. Po chwili Auerieus odepchnął drona i wystrzelił ku niemu kolejną kulę plazmy. Robot uchylił się przed nadlatującą substancją, dopadł do Toa i silnym kopnięciem posłał go pod ścianę jednego z budynków. Kernor rozpędził się i zaszarżował na robota, wbiegł po nim i uderzył stopą w głowę, powalając go na ziemię. Zaraz potem ruszył na kolejnego. Uchylił głowę przed świstającym ostrzem, które przecięło powietrze, po czym zadał cios z dołu, ponownie trafiając w głowę. Wtem oberwał w ramię laserem, wystrzelonym przez nadbiegającego drona. Maszyna wysunęła swoje ostrze i zrobiła zamach. Kernor jednak zręcznie unikał cięć, jakby widział ruchy przeciwnika w zwolnionym tempie. Robot mimo wszystko był szybszy, niż mu się wydawało. Momentalnie przeciął pancerz na zranionym ramieniu Toa, a kiedy ten syknął z bólu, złapał go za maskę, uniósł do góry i z ogromną siłą cisnął nim o ścianę jednej z pobliskich budowli, w to samo miejsce, w którym znajdował się Auerieus. Przed wojownikami, przypartymi do ściany, stanął oddział dronów, wciąż trzymających się w jednym kawałku. Toa spojrzeli po sobie. Ich sytuacja ani trochę się nie poprawiła. Rebis spoglądał na całe zajście z przejęciem. - Nie mogę ich tak zostawić! - powiedział. Zerknął na Ragana. - Musimy im pomóc! Onu-Matoranin rozglądał się nerwowo na boki, nie wiedząc, co robić. - Nie mamy szans z tymi robotami! - odparł po chwili. - Ci dwaj Toa ledwo dają sobie z nimi radę! Mogą nawet przegrać! - Bez nas pewno. Chodź. - Rebis odwrócił się w kierunku dronów i wypiął dumnie pierś. - Pokażmy im, że nie musisz być Toa, aby być bohaterem! - rzucił, po czym ruszył z bojowym okrzykiem na ustach w stronę maszyn. Ragan wpatrywał się przez chwilę w niego z rozdziawionymi ustami, po czym przyłożył dłoń do czoła i pobiegł za nim, by przypadkiem nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Drony odwróciły się, słysząc hałas i zobaczyły nadciągającego ku nim Ta-Matoranina z dwoma sztyletami w dłoniach, oraz Onu-Matoranina, biegnącego zaraz za nim. Rozległo się kilka odgłosów strzałów oraz szczęku ostrzy i Matoranie znaleźli się przy ścianie, tuż obok Auerieusa i Kernora. - Mogło być gorzej. - Rebis uśmiechnął się niewinnie do Toa Dźwięku, który posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie. Drony wycelowały w nich swoje działa. - '' Jest'' gorzej - mruknął Ragan. W dodatku wciąż nie przestało padać. - Hej, wy! - W oddali rozległ się kobiecy głos. Drony obróciły się. Matoranie dostrzegli, jak na drugim końcu ulicy pojawiają się dwie Toa. Kernor nie zamierzał marnować szansy. Uwolnił falę dźwiękową i odrzucił maszyny na parę bio w tył. Dobył swoich broni i ruszył do walki, podobnie jak Auerieus. Wtem między drony wbiegł jakiś niewyraźny, poruszający się z ogromną prędkością kształt. Odrzucił jednego z nich i powalił na ziemię. - Przykro mi z powodu twoich kolegów - powiedziała Hikira, uśmiechając się. Po chwili zatopiła swoje ostrze w czerwonym oku robota, a jego szamocące się ciało bezwładnie opadło. - Ale z twojego nie. Mala wykonywała płynne ruchy rękoma, wystrzeliwując w przeciwników strumienie wody. - Zgromadźcie ich w jednym miejscu - nakazała pozostałym Toa. Kernor, Auerieus i Hikira natychmiast się jej posłuchali i zaczęli zapędzać drony na środek ulicy. Zajęci walką, nie zauważyli, jak do Ragana i Rebisa zbliża się jeden z mechanicznych wojowników. Dron zamachnął się ostrzem, lecz mniejsi od niego Matoranie z łatwością uniknęli cięcia. Ragan przełamał swoje lęki i uderzył Łamaczami w nogę maszyny, a po chwili to samo uczynił Rebis, atakując sztyletami. Robot zachwiał się. Onu-Matoranin spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Razem? - Razem. Wspólnie podskoczyli i uderzyli drona w klatkę piersiową, odpychając go. Wtem przed robotem pojawił się Kernor i zadał cios, odrzucając oponenta do pozostałych dronów. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Malę. Ta uniosła lekko i spokojnie otwartą dłoń, a wtedy spadające krople deszczu skierowały się prosto na drony i zaczęły wokół nich wirować, tworząc coraz większą wodną barierę. Maszyny zaczęły strzelać laserami, lecz żywiołowa zapora nie przepuściła każdego z nich. Szalejący wir pomału zwężał się, aż wreszcie pochłonął żołnierzy w swoich objęciach. Toa uniosła swą dłoń wyżej, wznosząc uwięzione w wirującej wodzie drony ponad budynki. Wreszcie, z niezmąconym spokojem na twarzy, zacisnęła pięść. Rozległ się ogromny trzask i po paru sekundach iskrzące szczątki robotów spadły na ziemię, w akompaniamencie deszczowych kropel. Wojownicy podeszli do Toa Wody. - Mala - rzekł Auerieus i uśmiechnął się ciepło - dobrze znów cię widzieć. - Miło jest ujrzeć znajome twarze po latach rozłąki - odparła Toa, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Wiesz, co to za maszyny? - odezwał się Kernor, wskazując kciukiem na pozostałości po ich przeciwnikach. Mala już otwierała usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz ubiegła ją Hikira: - Drony, „żołnierze śmierci”. - Nakreśliła palcami w powietrzu cudzysłów. - Nie mają emocji, więc niczego się nie boją, bla bla bla. Całkiem wytrzymali, ale nie niezniszczalni. Na szczęście. - Mhm. - Toa Dźwięku skinął głową. - Wiecie, kto ich nasłał? Toa Wody pokręciła przecąco głową. - Ten sekret wciąż pozostaje do odkrycia - odparła. - Musimy… - Są z XONOX-u - powiedział ktoś. Wszyscy Toa przenieśli wzrok na Rebisa, który wypowiedział te słowa. - To XONOX ich zbudował - powtórzył Ta-Matoranin. - Skąd to niby wiesz? - spytał Kernor. Rebis mógłby przysiąc, że w jego głosie usłyszał nutę pogardy. - Widzieliśmy to na własne oczy - wtrącił się Ragan. - Wślizgnęliśmy się do fabryki i znaleźliśmy halę, w której były produkowane. Kernor omal nie parsknął. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nie ma mowy, żeby dwójka Matoran weszła na teren strzeżonej… - urwał, kiedy Mala położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie lekceważmy mniejszych od nas tylko dlatego, że patrzą na nas z dołu - rzekła. - W ich sercach może kryć się większa odwaga niż u niejednego tytana. - Uklękła przy Matoranach i zwróciła się do nich: - Czy ci, których stworzenia byliście świadkami są tymi samymi, z którymi stoczyliśmy bój? Rebis i Ragan pokiwali głowami. - Tak. To ci sami - odparł Ragan. - Z pewnością. Mala skinęła głową w podzięce i wyprostowała się. Spojrzała poważnym wzrokiem na pozostałych. - Dzięki naszym małym przyjaciołom poznaliśmy, kto tchnął życie w naszych przeciwników - powiedziała. - Musimy obmyślić plan, aby udaremnić ich kolejne ataki. - Lepiej nie tu - odezwał się Auerieus. - Vrex patrzy. - Wskazał na wpatrującą w nich pustym wzrokiem kamerę, tkwiącą na ścianie pobliskiej budowli. Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w jej kierunku i posłali zawistne spojrzenie. Nawet w oczach Mali na ułamek sekundy dało się dostrzec urazę. - Musimy znaleźć miejsce z dala od oczu wroga - oznajmiła Toa Wody. - Ja znam jedno - odezwał się Rebis. - Gospoda mojego przyjaciela, parę przecznic stąd. Będziemy tam bezpieczni. Mala ponownie się uśmiechnęła. - Będziemy mieli dozgonny dług u twojego przyjaciela - rzekła. - Prowadź nas. Grupa opuściła miejsce niedawnej walki, kierując się w stronę gospody wspomnianej przez Ta-Matoranina. Nim odeszli, Hikira odwróciła się w stronę obserwującej ich kamery, puściła do niej oko i posłała strzałę prosto w jej obiektyw. *** Drzwi do karczmy „''Pod szczypcami Ussala''” otworzyły się, lekko skrzypiąc. Zza lady od razu wyszedł przysadzisty Skakdi w czerwonym pancerzu z dwoma rogami na głowie i podszedł do przybyszów, rozkładając ramiona. - Rebis, przyjacielu! Kopę lat! - Uśmiechnął się. - Co cię tu sprowadza? O, widzę, że przyprowadziłeś ze sobą Ragana! - dodał, spoglądając na Onu-Matoranina. - I… czwórkę Toa? Wojownicy wymienili spojrzenia. Ta-Matoranin odparł: - Też miło cię widzieć, Khrussk. Posłuchaj, potrzebujemy dyskretnego miejsca, żeby się naradzić w spokoju. Znalazłbyś coś? Zakazianin powiódł wzrokiem po gospodzie. Przy większości stołów siedziały grupy mieszkańców, którzy wpadli do środka, by skryć się przed deszczem. - Niestety, wszystkie miejsca są zajęte… - Khrussk podrapał się po głowie. - Ale mam na tyłach wolny magazyn. Mogę wam go oddać na parę godzin. - Mamy spiskować w starym magazynie? - parsknął Kernor. - Proszę was… - To całkiem przyjemne miejsce - odparł Skakdi. - Moja przyjaciółka mieszkała w nim przez pewien czas, kiedy ukrywała się przed swoim byłym partnerem, hehe. Khrussk zaprowadził ich do niewielkiej hali znajdującej się przy gospodzie, stojącej nieopodal wybrzeża. Wnętrze nie przypominało typowego magazynu - co prawda wciąż znajdowało się w nim parę pustych skrzyń, lecz było w nim sporo wolnej przestrzeni do zagospodarowania. Ponadto, co szybko zauważyli Toa, było ogrzewane. Idealne miejsce na tymczasową kryjówkę. - Musicie mi wybaczyć, ale muszę zająć się pozostałymi gośćmi - przeprosił Skakdi i opuścił pomieszczenie, pozostawiając przybyszów samych. Hikira zaczęła rozglądać się po hali. Po chwili dostrzegła parę bio dalej stojącą samotnie na jednej ze skrzyń parę zardzewiałą puszkę. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i posłała ku niej strzałę z łuku. Puszka spadła na ziemię, nie wydając przy tym żadnego odgłosu. Toa Błyskawic zamrugała. - Nie musiałeś otaczać nas dźwiękową barierą, Kernor - zwróciła się do mężczyzny. - Ponoć mamy być tu bezpieczni. - Nikomu nie powinno się w pełni ufać - odrzekł wojownik, opierając się o filar. - Podsłuchy mogą być wszędzie. Hikira tylko przewróciła oczami. Toa Dźwięku był aż nadto podejrzliwy. Po chwili Auerieus odezwał się: - I co teraz? Mala stanęła pomiędzy zebranymi i przemówiła: - Poznaliśmy, kto jest odpowiedzialny za zesłanie wrogich żołnierzy. Wkrótce przybędzie ich więcej. Musimy wspólnie zaatakować u źródła, nim będzie za późno. - Szturm na kwaterę główną XONOX-u? - Hikira złączyła dłonie z tyłu głowy. - Brzmi jak niezła zabawa. - Jest nas tylko czworo - wtrącił się Auerieus. - Czy damy radę dostać się do środka? - Ci dwaj dali - mruknął Kernor, wskazując na Ragana i Rebisa. - Tak… I ledwo uszliśmy z życiem. - Onu-Matoranin spuścił wzrok. Mala spojrzała na Toa Dźwięku. - Vrex popełnił w przeszłości błąd, dzięki czemu wiemy, że to on pociąga za sznurki. W pewnym stopniu winniśmy być mu za to wdzięczni - powiedziała. - Ale nie. Czworo to za mało. Ochrona kryjówki wroga z pewnością została wzmocniona. Ponadto, nie możemy zostawić miasta bez ochrony. - Powiodła wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. - Na wyspie są jeszcze inni Toa - zauważył Auerieus. - Lecz nie są świadomi zagrożenia - odparła Toa Wody. - Musimy zebrać ich jak najwięcej się da i wspólnie stworzyć dalszy plan działania. - Pozostali wojownicy pokiwali lekko głowami, zgadzając się. - Czy któreś z was zna kogoś, kto mógłby do nas dołączyć? - Ja… - odezwał się Ragan. Toa spojrzeli na niego. - Toa Arctica. Auerieus przeniósł wzrok na Malę. - Znam ją - powiedział. - Ale wątpię, czy zechce wziąć w tym udział. Po wojnie… niezbyt kwapi się do pomocy. - Nieprawda - odrzekł Matoranin. - Uratowała nas dzisiejszego ranka, kiedy uciekaliśmy z fabryki. Na pewno się przyłączy! Toa Wody skinęła głową. - Dobrze więc. Auerieusie - zwróciła się do Toa Plazmy - wiesz, gdzie można ją znaleźć? - Szósty Dystrykt - odparł mężczyzna. - Od lat cały czas tam przesiaduje. - Zatem udaj się tam i sprowadź ją najszybciej jak to możliwe. - Hej, też chcę iść! - żachnął się Onu-Matoranin. - Hej, przyhamuj, mały - uspokoił go Auerieus. - Szósty Dystrykt to niezbyt przyjemne miejsce dla Matoran. - To nie ma znaczenia. Idę z tobą. - Jeśli on idzie, to ja też - wtrącił się Rebis. Obaj Matoranie spojrzeli na Malę. Spodziewali się, że zacznie protestować, lecz Toa Wody jedynie się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała do wojownika w Kiril: - Udacie się we trójkę. Miej oko na Matoran. Auerieus otworzył usta, lecz po chwili je zamknął. Wiedział, że nie powinien kłócić się z Malą. Zawsze starał się respektować decyzje podejmowane przez bardziej doświadczonych od niego Toa. Skinął jedynie głową i wraz z Matoranami opuścił kryjówkę. Mala przeniosła wzrok na Toa Dźwięku. - Kernor? - Słyszałem, że niedawno paru Toa osiedliło się w Czwartym Dystrykcie - powiedział mężczyzna. - Mogę spróbować z nimi pogadać. - Dobrze. Zrób to - odparła i po chwili Kernor również opuścił halę. W pomieszczeniu zostały jedynie Mala i Hikira. Nim Toa Wody zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, wojowniczka w Kakamie odezwała się: - Tak, znam kogoś, kto może nam pomóc. Możesz udać się ze mną, jeśli chcesz. - Zerknęła na niewielkie okienko znajdujące się pod sufitem. - Przestało padać. - Zgoda. Po chwili dwie Toa zmierzyły w stronę wyjścia i również opuściły kryjówkę, udając się na poszukiwanie członków drużyny. *** Vrex akurat pochylał się nad stołem, na którym znajdowała się holograficzna mapa (jeden ze stworzonych przez niego wynalazków, który udało mu się przemycić do pałacu), kiedy do jego podziemnej sali wkroczyła Tanith, z tym swoim tak bardzo znienawidzonym przez mężczyznę wyniosłym uśmiechem. - Jak sytuacja? - zapytała. - Pierwszy oddział dronów dotarł do miasta i został pokonany przez Toa - oznajmił Matoranin w zbroi, nie odrywając wzroku od stołu. Na mapie pojawiły się czerwone znaki, ukazujące ruchy mechanicznych żołnierzy. Tanith stanęła obok Vrexa i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Tak, jak zaplanowałem. Toa Wody uniosła lekko brew. - Chciałeś, żeby drony poległy? - To były prototypowe jednostki - odparł mężczyzna. - Miały tylko zbierać informacje o stylu walki i możliwościach Toa, bym mógł potem zaimplementować je nowym dronom. Tak, aby były skuteczne w jak najwyższym stopniu. Tanith dotknęła dłonią podbródka. - Kiedy nowe oddziały będą gotowe do działania? Vrex na chwilę zamyślił się, po czym powiedział: - Niedługo. W przeciągu dwóch dni powinny móc wyruszyć, jeśli proces przyswajania nowych danych przebiegnie bez zakłóceń. - Świetnie. - Toa oparła ręce o blat stołu i zaczęła wpatrywać się w holograficzną mapę. Po chwili dostrzegła coś, co ją zaintrygowało. Spojrzała na Vrexa. - Drony zaatakowały z wybrzeża? Matoranin miał ochotę ciężko westchnąć. Powstrzymał się jednak w porę i odrzekł: - Zgadza się. - Dlaczego nie wyprowadziłeś ich ze środka wyspy? Bezpośrednio z twojej kwatery? Głupia, mruknął w myślach Vrex. Ona zapewne właśnie tak by zrobiła. - Nie masz pojęcia, ile kosztuje skonstruowanie jednego takiego żołnierza - powiedział. - Miliony, dziesiątki milionów. Gdyby inne wyspy dowiedziały się, że buduję armię, mającą zająć cały Wszechświat, natychmiast zerwałyby ze mną współpracę. Bez ich finansowego wsparcia, moja korporacja by zbankrutowała, a twój plan ległby w gruzach. Nasyłając drony od strony nabrzeża i pozorując tym samym inwazję, łatwiej będzie nam - jako atakowanej wyspie - otrzymać pieniężne wsparcie - umilkł na chwilę i posłał Tanith znaczące spojrzenie przez wizjer. - Dzięki któremu wzmocnimy nasze legiony. Toa Wody zamyśliła się. Vrex miał rację. Takie rozwiązanie z pewnością było bardziej korzystne, niż wypuszczenie dronów z siedziby XONOX-u, zdradzając tym samym kto je wyprodukował. Wciąż jednak nie rozumiała jednego. - Jak udało ci się niepostrzeżenie przetransportować oddział na skraj wyspy? - zapytała, spoglądając uważnie na Matoranina. - Pod miastem ciągnie się sieć podziemnych tuneli, dawno zapomnianych przez mieszkańców. Prowadzą one również do wysp otaczających Artas Nui - wyjaśnił Vrex. - Do tej, na której teraz się znajdujemy, również. Kobieta skinęła głową, przytakując i ponownie wbiła wzrok w mapę. Nagle przyszła jej do głowy pewna myśl. Tanith podniosła wzrok i zapytała: - Jacy Toa walczyli z naszymi żołnierzami? Mężczyzna nacisnął niewielki przycisk i pojawiła się przed nim holograficzna lista. - Było ich czworo - powiedział. - Hikira, Toa Błyskawic. Auerieus, Toa Plazmy. Kernor, Toa Dźwięku. Oraz… co może się wydawać nieprawdopodobne, a jednak… Mala, Toa Wody. Tanith zamrugała. - Mala? - zdumiała się. Vrex jedynie przytaknął. - A więc wróciła… Spojrzała na rozciągający się na powierzchni stołu obraz miasta, zamyślając się. Powoli w jej głowie zaczął zradzać się pewien plan. Po chwili odezwała się, uśmiechając się tajemniczo: - Poradzisz sobie kilka dni beze mnie, Vrex? Matoranin spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Wyruszasz gdzieś? - Po prostu stęskniłam się za miastem - odparła, przeciągając się i zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. - Och, i wezmę ze sobą kilka dronów, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - dodała na odchodne. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuściła pomieszczenie, a metalowe drzwi bezgłośnie się za nią zasunęły. Vrex przez chwilę się w nie wpatrywał, po czym wrócił do swoich zajęć. Nie wiedział, co ta Toa Wody znowu knuła, ale oby niczego nie zepsuła. Ich cel był już blisko. Bardzo blisko. CDN. Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22